thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lenox Asa
Tribute by Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute Lenox Asa is District partners with Information Name: Lenox Asa Age: 15 District: 6 Height: 5'6 Weapon: In the arena, Lenox would most likely try to retrieve a knife or a sickle. She likes using smaller bladed weapons the most. She isn't strong with long range weapons. Strengths: Lenox is a very outgoing and athletic person. For her size, she is quite strong, above average compared to other girls her age. Also, she is quite sporty in a sense, she enjoyed playing and participating in a lot of school sports, especially track and field because she is a very swift runner, and often wins her competitions. Finally, she is good looking and has a personality that will catch the eyes of sponsors. Weaknesses: Lenox isn't a very quiet person, she is usually always making noise, which will most likely pose a problem when trying to hide. She is also not a very good climber, or swimmer, two of her main athletic weaknesses. She cannot swim because she was never taught to, and she can't climb because she has a large muscle mass which ways her down greatly when trying to climb. Personality: Lenox in a first meet kind of sense would be described as charming. She doesn't realize it, but Lenox is a very charming young woman. All of Lenox's friend's mothers love Lenox, and think that she is the sweetest girl ev er created. All of Lenox's teachers love her, not just because of her charm, but because she is very studious as well. Some people think that Lenox is a suck up because all adults enjoy her company, but she truly isn't. Those people who think she is are just jealous that Lenox is more likeable than they are. Lenox is also quite funny, and always makes people laugh. She is usually found making jokes with her friends or laughing over the silliest of things. Rarely is Lenox seen sad or upset, and to get her to that breaking point, it has to be the most terrible deed induced in history. She isn't a sad person, she is extremely bubbly. Backstory: Lenox was born into a large family in the mechanicalized District of 6. Lenox's family consisted of her parents, two sisters, three brothers and two cousins who have lived with Lenox since birth. Growing up in a large family, you would think that money was scarce and needed to be handled carefully, but the matter with this family, is that this was indeed not true. Lenox's father was a train conductor, that drove trains carrying masses of supplies ranging from crops from District 11, to sheet metal from District 2. Now although he wasn't around often, Lenox's father was paid extremely well. Lenox's mother was a maid for the mayor of District 6, and out of the generosity of his heart, she was extremely overpaid, but could never thank the mayor more. So Lenox never grew up with the struggles of financial insecurity or the thought of not being able to eat dinner the next day. She was set for life, and never took it for granted. As a young child, Lenox grew up like any other. She had many friends, and was loved by all in her community. She was an instant genius, so was transfered to a more presteges school, while her siblings stayed at the normal level middle school. She had a perfect life, with nothing to complain about whatsoever. It was at the age of 10 that everything shifted. Lenox came home one day to find her father's boots at the front soor. Instantly she knew something was wrong because her father wasn't scheduled to come home in a few weeks. The sound of crying flooded her ears and she rushed into the kitchen, where she found her mother and father. Both eye's filled with tears. Lenox asked what was wrong, but her parents did not respond. So she continued to ask, and plead and eventually proaded an answer out of her parents. From this moment, Lenox's life changed for ever. All of her siblings and cousins were killed. At first Lenox couldn't rap her mind around what she was told, all she could do was drop to her knees, and cry in pain. Lenox didn't want to know why or how her siblings were murdered, but eventually, word got around, and her parents told her. There was a shooting at her siblings' school, and the gunsmen killed exactly 300 people. 289 students. 11 teachers. Slowly, the months went on, and Lenox's life was far from the same. She wasn't able to come home and brag to her siblings how amazing her day was, she couldn't play in the fields with her cousins. She had no structure left in her life. Now, you would think that any other girld would break down, lose everything and become the most depressed girl in all of history. But in Lenox's case, it wasn't like that. She actually came back, and thrived through all this pain. She was the light that kept her parents going, she was the girl who everyone felt bad for, but knew that she could take care of herself. Her heart was full of hope, kindness and a maturity that not even adults gain until a very old age. Lenox was a dove that was caught in barb wire, but managed to escape and is now thriving. She was a metaphor, a fairytail. Lenox continued to be that girl that everyone loved thbroughout her teen years. She often was found around her friends if she wasn't spending time with her mother. It was at the age of 15 that everything changed again. Going into the reaping she felt confident, but came out the lonely victim, once again. Bloodbath Strategy: Grab something useful to stay alive, possibly stay and fight, but make sure that she plays safe. Games Strategy: Take everyday like a new challenge, and overcome it. Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:15 year olds Category:District 6 Category:Reaped Category:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute's Tributes